Demon love
by Amary Lirany
Summary: Sakura estaba condenada por amar a un demonio que no le correspondía... y aún así iría al infierno por él... Pero ¿el sería capaz de salvarla? reeditada
1. Todo x un beso

_Hola!!!! Por fin volví!!!! Ya se que me tarde mucho y deje esta historia a la mitad pero tenía que arreglar unos pequeños asuntos.... Estoy editando este fic para que quede bien y sea coherente. Espero les guste-_

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, solo intento crear un fic con algo de acción jiji

---&--- (cambio de escena)

**Capítulo Uno: Todo x un beso**

Sakura era la editora más famosa de Japón. Poseía un talento natural para distinguir los proyectos que podía llevara a la cima y de los que era mejor pasar otros, si es que apreciaba su carrera. A sus 25 años, era una chica con una deslumbrante belleza que se remataba con un carácter dulce y risueño y a pesar de ello continuaba sin compromisos o ataduras, nadie sabía la razón puesto que pretendientes no le faltaban.

Ese día en particular, las cosas simplemente no le funcionaban como siempre. Para empezar sus múltiples despertadores no habían sonado ocasionando que llegara más que tarde a la entrevista, que según su jefe, sería la más exitosa de su carrera. Sin embargo, tenía frente a si a una persona que entraba con letras rojas y grandes en su lista de negaciones. No sabía explicar la razón de ese impulso pero tenía la extraña certeza de que podría perderlo todo si accedía a editar su libro.

-¿Sucede algo?

-En lo absoluto – Sakura trato de darle su mejor sonrisa pero el intento fue patético

-Entonces podrá ayudarme – el autor no era otra cosa que un novato con excelentes conexiones y una presencia tan magnética que podía convencer a cualquiera de lo que se le antojara. Ella juraba que podría haber logrado que un árabe comprara arena.

-Podría darle recomendaciones pero… - no se atrevía a aceptar ese trabajo pero tampoco a despacharlo tan fácilmente. La situación era imposible.

-Eso significa que no va editar mi libro – la interrumpió fríamente. Inmediatamente se paro con toda tranquilidad y camino hacia la puerta como si de un bar se tratara.

-Espera – lo detuvo a centímetros de la perilla; por mucho que quisiera rechazarlo el talento se notaba y no podía dejarlo irse por su puerta – lo haré – termino con un suspiro.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – pronunció cada palabra con firmeza y sin dignarse a verla antes de retirarse.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía como si acabará de firmar un pacto de sangre que la llevaría por un camino llenos de espinas, baches e impulsos por completo descabellados. Por supuesto, el primero era pensar que ese chico de ojos ámbar, cabello castaño, un cuerpo atlético era endemoniadamente atractivo; además de colocarlo como principal candidato para acabar con su ridícula y estúpida soltería. Después de todo, ya habían transcurrido suficientes años desde ese incidente, ya era hora de madurar y seguir adelante con su vida.

Ese pensamiento la lleno de adrenalina, su sangre fluía deprisa y una sonrisa en extremo coqueta se quedo colgada en su boca. No solo iba a revisar su documento, también tenía toda la intención de revisarlo a él.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debía trabajar con Li dos veces por semana para mostrarle los cambios que consideraba pertinentes, si pretendía que su libro fuera un éxito. Porque, para ser sinceros, si publicaba el original además de ser un completo fracaso, su prestigio se iría a la basura. Y esto último era lo que tenía que evitar a toda costa, por lo tanto tampoco lo primero. Esas horas de trabajo no eran ni agotadoras ni tediosas como lo solían ser con el resto de los autores con los que trabajaba, a decir verdad disfrutaba mucho estar con él; era fresco y divertido, a pesar de la máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que solía mostrar en público. Tras dos meses de trabajar juntos, ya se trataban con bastante confianza.

-Ya no puedo más- admitió tras un rato de silencio

-Apenas llevamos tres horas… te pensé incansable

-Soy… incansable – una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en sus labios sonrojando a la editora inmediatamente – pero… simplemente no logro estar de acuerdo contigo esta vez y no tengo deseos de "argumentar".

-No está mal lo que has escrito – la voz le salió bastante más dudosa de que lo que había querido

-¡Es pésimo! Comparado con lo de otros días es basura y ni siquiera tú puedes rescatar algo de esto.

-No te desesperes. Yo te advertí que esto sería mucho más tardado que de costumbre. ¿Ya almorzaste?

-No- alzo una ceja desconfiadamente por el repentino cambio de conversación

-Ven, yo te invito – el ambarino iba a rehusarse pero al ver la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba Sakura simplemente no pudo, además de que de hacerlo su plan no resultaría y el tiempo era oro.

El restaurante resulto ser de una elegante sencillez, la comida fue deliciosa pero la conversación había sido de lo más bochornosa para ella. Puesto que el joven Shaoran no paraba de mirarla de una manera que la ponía tan nerviosa como una adolescente y eso sin mencionar los piropos que lanzaba entre mirada y mirada. Durante todo el almuerzo había querido cambiar la conversación sin ningún resultado, él siempre encontraba la manera de encajar un piropo sin destruir el hilo de la conversación mientras que Sakura se quedaba muda con sus palabras. Sin poder soportarlo más, emprendió la graciosa huida hacía los baños tratando de recuperar la poca compostura que le quedaba.

-¿Qué me sucede? – su reflejo tenía los ojos brillantes como esmeraldas y las mejillas afiebradas, pero sobretodo se veía sumamente feliz– no me conviene hacerme ilusiones, el punto era "revisarlo" no comprarlo.

Sin haber obtenido un gran cambio ni haberse convencido de desistir con esos sentimientos, regresó a la mesa donde la esperaba con otra apreciativa mirada que al instante de encontrarse con sus verdes ojos cambio por una provocativa que la devolvió a la tonalidad de rojo que tenía cuando se había escapado. La conversación continúo igual, aunque la distancia que los separaba desparecía a gran velocidad. Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron en un delicado, inocente y electrizante roce que pronto los hizo necesitar más; ella le rodeo el cuello atrayéndolo todavía más a ella y entreabriendo los labios para permitir que el beso se profundizara y satisfaciera ese deseo que ardía por las venas de ambos.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones con más rapidez de la que ella deseaba, al separarse el ambarino la veía con deseo y ternura mientras que ella le devolvía una tímida y desesperada mirada que el supo interpretar puesto que se acercó para volver a besarla fundiendo sus labios de la misma manera.

-Supongo que nos veremos mañana Li – el encuentro había terminado y era hora de que regresaran a sus labores

-Puedes llamarme Shaoran – otra sonrisa pícara apareció y los ojos le brillaron.

-Está bien… hasta mañana Shaoran – por un momento el corazón del joven se derritió ante la sonrisa de su editora, pero rápidamente fue sustituido por un hambre primitiva.

-Hasta mañana hermosa – sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un fugaz pero apasionado beso que lo único que logro fue incrementar peligrosamente esa hambre.

Una vez Sakura se fue, comenzó a vagar por la ciudad tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos pero invariablemente terminaba pensando en la calidez de esa mirada esmeralda, en la suavidad y entrega que había demostrado en ese beso. Lo realmente frustrante de toda la situación eran los latidos que su desbocado corazón hacía al evocar esos momentos y un ligero rubor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

No podía ni quería olvidar todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que lo habían embargado al tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos entregándole todo su corazón con un simple y mundano beso. Ella era justo lo que buscaba, una mujer capaz de dar todo de sí en un simple contacto que permanecería por siempre en su alma, y justamente de esa parte era de la que debía vivir pero… ¿sería capaz de romper a esa delicada flor por un poco más de tiempo? A pesar del rubor que cubría sus mejillas y lo había confundido, estaba más que seguro de su respuesta.

La noche lo sorprendió en un parque, el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos y seguía perdiendo el tiempo entre sensaciones que lo hacían sentirse humano. Su decisión permanecía imperturbable, pero aún así no podía borrar el anhelo que sentía por esa frágil humana. Ni si quiera por Mei Lin había sentido algo así y eso que ella era la que le había permitido llevar esa existencia pagando ella el precio. Pero eso a él que le importaba, el pasado estaba, literalmente, muchos metros bajo tierra ¿Por qué habría de preocuparle un estúpido rubor? El era Shaoran Li, el más cruel de todos los demonios cuyo precio por permanecer en la superficie seis años era un corazón inocente y puro que lo amara incondicionalmente. Tenía que estar dispuesto a condenarse en la llamas del infierno por él, y vaya que muchos ya ardían en su nombre esperando fervientemente una recompensa que nunca llegaría; ahora el elegido sin lugar a dudas era el de Sakura.

continuara...

_Notas de la autora: tratare de editar el proximo capitulo lo más pronto que me sea posible y esta vez va en serio, además de que prometo suspenso, acción y muchas cosas más jajaja y x lo que más quieran: dejen comentarios, criticas, tomatasos.... lo que sea!!! pero dejen algo si???? _


	2. El dolor regresa

Hola!!! ya volví con un nuevo cap para este fic... disculparan la tardanza pero he estado en la nubes y bueno :P... espero q les gust. dejen reviews.

**Capítulo Dos: El dolor regresa**

En teoría el resto del día transcurrió con normalidad para Sakura, aunque había que omitir los sonrojos que aparecían cada vez que por accidente una pluma tocaba sus labios, también si no contaba todas las veces que aparecía en su mente cierto ambarino que no solamente le había robado el aliento unas horas atrás sino que aparentemente le había robado el corazón.

Desde que salió de la oficina trataba de convencerse que eso era prácticamente imposible puesto que se había enterado de su existencia apenas dos meses atrás y era demasiado pronto para siquiera considerar que estaba enamorada de él, tal vez con unos meses más podría comenzar a pensarlo pero de momento era imposible.

Al llegar a su casa la situación no mejoro, mientras más trataba de convencerse de que todavía no era tiempo de arriesgarse su corazón le recordaba con insistencia todos los sentimientos que la habían embargado durante el almuerzo y el estúpido pensamiento de madurar y seguir adelante con su vida. Realmente ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Ni siquiera podía lavarse el cerebro ella misma, no podía aceptar que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y que tenía que probar enamorarse nuevamente.

Lamentablemente el pasado no se encontraba tan atrás como a ella le gustaría, ni siquiera se encontraba encerrado sino que por el contrario, cada noche la acechaba en sus sueños.

Tan perdida se estaba entre sus pensamientos que no oyó el timbre hasta que se quedó pegado durante varios segundos. Sin muchos ánimos de atender visitas a esas horas, abrió la puerta con toda la intención de correr al inoportuno. Sin embargo, todas sus intenciones se convirtieron en polvo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en un par de zafiros que la observaban cínicamente.

-Hola Sakura- prácticamente lo ronroneo

-Ho… hola – su capacidad de hablar parecía haberse ido corriendo, justo como ella deseaba hacer.

-¿Me dejaras pasar? – le sonrió tan amablemente como siempre

-…No – los recuerdos la golpearon con una fuerza devastadora, a penas y lograba mantenerse de pie

-¿Sigues guardándome rencor? – avanzó un paso – después de tanto tiempo uno pensaría que ya lo habrías superado.

-¡Bastardo! – su mano se impacto en la mejilla del muchacho con toda la rabia y dolor que durante todos esos años guardo en un su pecho

-O tal vez no – se tocó ligeramente la mejilla y una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro

-¿¡Qué quieres!? – sin quererlo todas sus heridas se habían reabierto, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse y todo su cuerpo vibraba ligeramente.

-Tranquila gatita – la tomo por los hombros conduciéndola, sin que se diera cuenta, al interior de la casa.

-¡No me llames así! – se libero del agarre y le plantó otra cachetada, esta vez logró que retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Está bien… parece que no has tenido a un hombre que te endulce el carácter ¿verdad?

-¡No tengo porque contestarte eso idiota!

-Eso es un no… entonces imagino lo ansiosa que debes de estar por ser… ¿cómo decirlo?... sometida – en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla salvajemente.

Esos labios despertaron viejas y peligrosas sensaciones que podrían hacer que accediera a todo lo que el deseara, justo como lo había hecho antes. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada caricia que recibía, recordándole lo bueno que era en la cama y lo insensible y cínico que había sido justo al terminar. Lo rápido que se había vestido después de llevarla al cielo.

Por ese entonces, ella no era más que una jovencita enamorada del galán de la escuela, una pobre ingenua que aún creía en el amor verdadero, una inexperta en las artes del amor que estaba más que ansiosa por ser instruida por el hombre de sus sueños.

Esa noche se entregó a el en cuerpo y alma, le dio todo lo que ella era y trato de satisfacerlo de todas las manera posibles. Sólo para descubrir que él no sentía lo mismo que ella. Que en realidad sólo sentía un apetito carnal que ya había sido saciado y al mismo tiempo se había burlado de ella, enalteciendo su ego masculino.

Después de aquel evento, no volvió a buscarla durante una buena temporada y cada vez que por ironías del destino se encontraban, él la humillaba al punto de dejarla llorando. Sin embargo, meses después él volvió a buscarla y desgraciadamente la engatusó, se acostaron y la volvió a botar. Sakura no sabía cuantas veces le había hecho lo mismo, pero si sabía que al terminar la prepa se propuso no volver a caer ante un hombre de semejante manera. Se cambio de ciudad, look y volvió a empezar con una prudente distancia del sexo masculino.

Y a pesar de todas sus protecciones, logros y precauciones ahí se encontraba ella, rendida ante semejante patán que no dejaba de manosearla a su antojo. Seguramente su jueguito se repetiría y ahora nunca podría deshacerse de él, tenía que impedir que las cosas llegaran más lejos, tenía que encontrar la cordura para evitar humillarse aún más.

-Aléjate – le dijo sin aliento al tiempo que lo tiraba del sillón en el que, sin saber como, ya se encontraban

-¿Qué te sucede ahora? – intentó acercarse nuevamente pero un pie lo detuvo

-No me engatusaras esta vez – se arregló la ropa tan rápido como pudo

-Pero si esa no es…

-¡Cállate! Me usaste una vez pero no lo harás en esta ocasión

-¿Solo una? – sus ojos brillaron ladinamente – yo recuerdo que fueron varias

-¡Vete! –no lo podía soportar, ahora se burlaba en su cara, en su casa - ¡Lárgate! Estas en mi casa ¡Quiero que te vayas!

-Está bien – era mejor que se fuera de ahí antes de que los gritos llamaron la atención de los vecinos y se metiera en problemas antes de lo debido.

Su casa volvió a quedar en silencio, completamente vacía. En otras ocasiones esa soledad hubiera aliviado un poco del dolor que la carcomía por dentro pero esta vez solo lo llevó a un intensidad enloquecedora. Todo lo que había logrado construir después de él acababa de ser destruido con su sola presencia, el almuerzo fue reemplazado por las imágenes desgarrantes de su pasado y su inútil presente donde volvía a ser un cuerpo para el ojiazul. Las lagrimas salían con furia y dolor al considerar lo cerca que había estado de ser arrastrada por el placer que le provocaban sus caricias dándole más argumentos para que la buscara cada vez que tuviera ganas de sexo fácil sabiendo que ella se entregaría… seguramente regresaría para llevarla a la cama o mejor dicho al sillón o cualquier otra sitio que le fuera en gana.

No quería que volviera por nada del mundo pero razones sobraban para que lo hiciera y ella apenas había tenido fuerza para correrlo esa vez. Solo el dolor lograba mantenerla lejos de cualquiera pero también la atormentaba de una manera en que cada fibra de su ser gritaba por ser querida y tener un poco del apoyo que hace muchos años su propia familia le había negado al haber quedado embarazada y sola.

Ya nadie la quería en su ciudad natal y por eso había tenido que huir de toda esa historia rogando por encontrar un poco de cariño e interés sincero. Cuando al fin parecía haberlo encontrado el dolor regreso con toda su fuerza destruyendo todo lo que podría haber vuelto a ser su corazón. Ya nada tenía sentido de nuevo para ella, quería huir de todo pero ahora comprendía que sin importar a donde fuera él siempre la encontraría obligándola a recordar su momentos juntos.

Sakura lloró con fuerza rogando porque todo hubiera sido una terrible pesadilla y pudiera seguir con su vida tan tranquila como lo había logrado hasta el momento, lloró y lloró hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. Al despertar se encontró en su cama con su pijama puesta y toda la casa en orden sin rastro alguno de los incidentes de la noche anterior, sus ojos estaban rojos y ella bañada en sudor lo cual la alegró muchísimo.

-¡Todo fue una pesadilla! – gritó brincando de su cama para encender la radio y ponerlo a todo volumen mientras se arreglaba para su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos la observaban con una mezcla de ira y alivio observando cada uno de sus movimientos para convencerse de que nada cambiaría en su actitud. Sin embargo no sabía si el podría controlar toda la ira que había provocado su estúpido cazador al aparecerse de esa manera ante su Sakura. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Eriol pero primero tenía que acabar de enamorarla para tener el tiempo de destazar al demonio que había tenido la osadía de meterse con el Gran Shaoran y su nueva presa.

_Notas de la autora: este cap ya tmb se encuentra editado, corregido y aumentado. espero les guste y ojala me tengan algun comentario._


	3. ¿Angel Guardian?

****

**Capítulo Tres¿Ángel Guardián?**

La mañana entera estaba resultando ser una pesadilla, los negocios de las dos últimas semanas acababan de ser clausurados sin explicación alguna y las perdidas eran numerosas, a ese paso saldría del mercado muy pronto. No lograba entender como todo podía irse al caño tan repentinamente, lo peor de todo eran las razones, si es que había alguna, que acababa de recibir de parte de sus clientes e inversionistas. Era como si de repente se hubiera corrido el rumor de que era mal negocio trabajar con ella y los imbéciles corrían como ratas de un barco que se hunde.

¡Pero no se está hundiendo! – de un manotazo tiro todos los papeles de su escritorio

¿Qué? – la puerta se abrió permitiendo oír la risa de un muchacho consecuencia de la escena que tenía enfrente: la castaña con la cara roja y el cabello completamente alborotado con un montón de papeles tanto volando como en el piso.

Nada – se dejó caer molesta en su silla aunque seguía sin ver a su interlocutor.

Ya… claro y todo el desorden es por… nada – el tono era cínico y frío al igual que sus ojos, fríos y duros como el hielo

T… tu… ¿qué… - le costaba mucho trabajo articular palabra alguna, todos los momentos de la noche anterior pasaron en unos segundos por su mente haciendo que se diera cuenta de que ¡todo había sido real!

El ojiazul comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a ella aprovechando el shock en el que se encontraba, su persona no traía otra cosa más que desgracias para ella porque curiosamente después de su "pesadilla" su trabajo colapsaba al igual que su cerebro con una velocidad impresionante. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia y por la mirada que le brindaba se daba cuenta de que no se detendría hasta hacerla suya de nuevo y ella simplemente no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo, después de todo recodaba que era muy bueno y su cuerpo parecía querer más a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que se alejara de Erial en ese preciso instante. Sus labios ya se estaban rozando cuando la puerta se abrió dejando a un castaño bastante impresionado al principio para después encolerizarse al encontrar al estúpido cazador de esa forma con SU presa.

Sakura ajena al roce que existía entre ellos aprovecho la situación para zafarse de aquella incómoda posición e irse a ocultar tras el cuerpo del ambarino lo cual pareció serle muy cómico al ojiazul.

No puedo creerlo jajaja – lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos – no creerás que estas a salvo con él jajaja

A salvo de ti – soltó desde su escondite - ¡sí!

¡Que hilarante! – se dejó caer en la silla revolcándose de la risa

¿Qué es lo que buscas Eriol? – Shaoran habló con tanto odio y frialdad que sorprendió a la castaña

No te sentirás invadido ¿o si? – lo veía con burla y todo el poder que poseía esperando ansiosamente un enfrentamiento

Estás en mi territorio idiota – le gustaría ponerlo en su lugar como se merecía pero si abría la boca perdería todo

Cuidado con lo que dices o tu gatita podría rebelarse – encontró una caja de chocolates que saboreo descaradamente

¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! Además eso es…

Lárgate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que te tengo – tenía que terminar todo antes de que las verdaderas formas de ambos aparecieran ante la dulce Sakura y la mejor manera era dirigirle una mirada asesina que tenía toda la intención de llevar a cabo si lo desobedecía.

Me marchare pero… - en un parpadear ya estaba a lado de Sakura y miraba macabramente a Shaoran – no por mucho tiempo y lo sabes bien ¿verdad Saku?

El estúpido de Erial salió en el mismo segundo en el que una caja de madera se estrella en la puerta. Tenía que contener toda su furia para intentar calmar a la alterada de su jefa, que no paraba de aventar y romper cosas al grado de haberse hecho unos cuantos cortes en los brazos y manos. Si comenzara a gritar entonces el ataque estaría completo pero por alguna razón desconocida para él, sólo dejaba caer silenciosas y amargas lágrimas de sus ojos que se llevaban el color del lugar por el que pasaran.

El castaño la tomo de las manos abrazándola con todo el cariño que fue capaz de reunir, después de varios golpes e intentos por zafarse logró tranquilizarse. Al separarse su mirada reflejaba el agradecimiento y la vergüenza causada por el espectáculo que había armado, al observarse los brazos lo único que pudo hacer fue buscar una toalla con la cual limpiar la sangre que salía de sus heridas, tal vez no fueran graves pero si numerosas. Shaoran la ayudo a atenderse a pesar de sus protestas y también la convenció para que pasara la noche en su apartamento con el pretexto de protegerla de Eriol, ella no era tan ingenua como para creer que eso era todo lo que buscaba pero la verdad necesitaba alguien en quien confiar y no encontraba a nadie mejor que al ambarino.

Discúlpeme señorita pero… ¿qué le pasó?- la pregunta cambió radicalmente al ver el desorden en el que se encontraba la oficina y por extraño que parezca no había oído.

Nada¿qué me ibas a decir Chiharu? – se sentía muy cansada pero intuía que lo peor aún estaba por venir.

Que todos se han retirado y que…

Estoy arruinada – termino con un suspiro, la rabia que sentía por ese ser la volvió a invadir pero todavía no era tiempo de dejarla correr y menos con su secretaria enfrente - ¿ya te pague?... entonces déjame la llaves y puedes irte, gracias por todo.

Lo lamento – tras decir esto Chiharu se fue de esa oficina que se había hundido con tanta rapidez que nadie había podido hacer algo para salvarla.

¿Qué harás ahora?

No lo sé Shaoran, en serio que no lo sé – una gran tristeza se notaba en su voz y esa esmeraldas que lo había hecho dudar ahora estaban completamente opacas.

Vamonos… tiempo habrá para pensar después – la tomo suavemente del brazo guiándola a la salida.

Ambos sabían que si regresaban sería para recoger todo lo que alguna vez le había servido para rehacer su vida, la cual en tan sólo dos días había perdido completamente. El dolor que sentía en los brazos no era nada comparado con el dolor que le aquejaba el alma y el corazón, todo lo había tan rápido que todavía le costaba mucho asimilarlo y sabía que sería peor cuando intentara comprenderlo. Lo único que entendía y sin obtener alivio en ello, era que sus desgracias comenzaban cuando Eriol estaba cerca de ella. Años atrás se había confinado a la soledad por su culpa y ahora estaba arruinado por la misma razón, aunque en esta ocasión sentía que tenía un ángel guardián que la protegería de sus jugarretas y cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera hacer daño.

Sin saber como logró recargarse en él aferrándose con desesperación al brazo que tenía libre, las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías como para que esa acción no les causara un accidente. Intentó manejar con tranquilidad mientras en su cabeza ideaba un plan para asesinar al Bastardo de Eriol no sólo por haberse metido en su territorio sino también por haber lastimado de esa manera a SU flor de cerezo….

_Un momento MI flor de cerezo… creo que ya he perdido la cabeza completamente… ella sólo es un medio para alargar mi estadía… pero no puedo evitar enfurecerme._

La volteó a ver con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba profundamente dormida sin embargo por la manera en la que se aferraba lo veía a el como su protector y eso era algo que lo perturbaba profundamente puesto que ¡ese no era ni sería su papel!

**Notas de autora: **_disculpen la tardanza pero me la he pasado de vaga y con falta de inspiración... espero que les guste este capítulo y si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre como les gustaría que siguiera la historia haganmela saber xq para el 4° cap estoy realmente atorada ("la inspiración decidio no trabajar"... y no hay almuerzo que me ayude :P)_


	4. Fuego

**Capítulo Cuatro: Fuego**

Una semana había pasado con mareos y nauseas que no la dejaban en paz, sus intentos por disimular su estado habían terminado con toda su familia en el consultorio esperando el diagnostico del doctor. A cada segundo rogaba porque su cuerpo no padeciera lo que sospechaba pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando el doctor pronuncio dos simples palabras que la sumergieron en ese mundo de pesadilla del que día a día intentaba salir: "Estás Embarazada".

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, decepción y vergüenza d sus padres mientras que su hermano estallaba en ira intentando sacarle el nombre del bastardo que le había hecho eso. Pero las respuestas y explicaciones nunca llegaron, su embarazo era d alto riesgo y si se llegaba a alterar aun que fuera un poco seguramente abortaría y moría en el proceso. Todas las emociones se congelaron incluyendo su propia respiración, la convivencia desde ese día era insoportable… nadie le hablaba ni la consolaba dado el hecho de que el padre de la criatura se estaba metiendo con otra persona.

La deshonra en la que había metido a su familia era tan grande que ni siquiera ellos le dirigían la palabra, el ambiente la sofocaba de tal manera que le dio el primero de sus numerosos ataques en donde aventaba todo lo que tuviera a la mano y derramaba lagrimas al por mayor sin emitir un solo sonido. El resultado fue el aborto y la esterilidad llevando consigo el poco corazón y apoyo familiar que le quedaba, se sentía destrozada, abandonada y vacía…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, una mano le tomo ligeramente la barbilla obligándola a que lo viera. Temiendo que fuera Eriol apretó fuertemente los ojos y se puso tan rígida como le era posible, sin embargo un cuerpo la abrazo de manera tan tierna y protectora que le fue imposible permanecer en esa situación. Lentamente subió la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos ámbar que la miraban con ternura y preocupación, ante semejante mirada lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar su rostro en el pecho del muchacho aspirando su delicioso aroma. Todo en Shaoran era tan embriagante y adictivo que el mal sueño se desvanecía por completo dando paso a un torrente de sensaciones que la dejaban semidormida.

¿Te encuentras bien?- esa voz no solo la saco de sus ensoñaciones sino que también le provoco un ligero estremecimiento que rogaba no hubiera sido notado.

Si…- la voz le salió demasiado débil acompañada de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

¿Segura?

Sólo fue una pesadilla…. Una terrible pesadilla

Está bien, ya llegamos

Sin mayor conversación entraron al apartamento de Shaoran, éste era de diseño elegante y acogedor. Tal vez si se encontrara con un mejor humor hubiera hecho toda clase de preguntas pero la verdad lo único que deseaba era dormir tranquila y profundamente en algún lugar donde pudiera sentirse protegida. Al parecer Shaoran noto esa necesidad porque la condujo delicadamente por varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una de completamente verde: paredes, cortinas, cobijas, almohadas, alfombra… distintas tonalidades de verde pero no había rincón de otro color.

¿Te gusta el verde?- levantó una ceja mientras la inspeccionaba

¿Se nota?- la tomo delicadamente por la cintura

Cerrando los ojos… ni cuenta- se acomodo en el pecho del castaño dejando que la paz se apoderara de ella pero inmediatamente se retiro.

Puedes dormir aquí… descansa todo lo que necesites – pareció ignorar esa actitud porque de nuevo la tomo por la cintura y la condujo a la cama.

Con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz la recostó tratando de calmar la mirada aterrada que reflejaban esas esmeraldas y lo petrificado de su cuerpo. Todas sus reacciones le intrigaban de sobre manera pero justamente esa duda fue la que provoco la reacción de su cerebro demoniaco recordándole la personalidad de Eriol y lo que solía hacer con ese encanto propio de lo prohibido. De momento no tenía la mínima intención de llevarla a la cama, sólo quería que descansara a pesar de desearla con todas sus fuerzas. Pero su plan original fracasaría rotundamente si cedía a sus deseos justo en el punto crucial de toda la situación donde podía ganarse definitivamente la confianza de Sakura, además de que estaba el hecho de que regresar al infierno le daría la razón al idiota de Eriol. Deseaba ceder porque como le había dicho: de jugar tanto con fuego acabaras ardiendo en una hoguera, hoguera que tenía el nombre de la castaña por todos lados.

Todavía se encontraba observándola, analizando cuidadosamente sus reacciones y cuando pareció que por fin se había relajado salió de la habitación oyendo un ligero suspiro a su paso. Todo su pasado la reprimía de manera sorprendente según lo que había aprendido ese día.

Estaba completamente sola en esa habitación y por extraño que le pareciera se sentía segura en esa prisión verde, ahora que lo analizaba se sentía como estúpida al haber reaccionado de esa manera ante un simple acto como lo era arroparla. Si bien era cierto que podía notar el deseo que sentía su anfitrión no era como si le hubiera ofrecido su apoyo para conseguir su favor, no lo podía creer de él, tal vez de un bastardo como Eriol pero nunca del caballeroso de Shaoran.

Con ese pensamiento se dejo sostener por los brazos de Morfeo, quien la transporto a un lugar de una inimaginable belleza y tranquilidad. Le llegaban los sonidos de las aves y de un arrollo cercano, cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver por todo lo que la rodeaba, a lo lejos escuchó una bella canción que la invitaba a encontrar su origen. Sus pies se movían solos y la llevaban por entre los árboles, sin saber como llegó hasta un pequeño claro bañado por el sol matutino, en su centro se encontraba un joven bastante atractivo que cantaba maravillosamente y además parecía ser parte de la misma luz que lo rodeaba. Tan embelesada se encontraba que ni cuenta se dio de que había sido descubierta por el joven que la miraba de una manera bastante provocativa y cariñosa, algo que la derrito por completo en su sitio. Lentamente el joven se acerco a ella mientras cantaba algo que no podía entender y que sin embargo se le antojaba extremadamente seductor, pero al tenerlo frente a ella se sobresaltó al notar el color de sus ojos… ámbar.

Los rayos del Sol se colaban delicadamente por la ventana impactándose en sus aún cerrados ojos, lentamente comenzó a incorporarse todavía bastante sobresaltada por sus sueños con cierto castaño que precisamente en ese momento asomaba la cabeza tratando de descubrir si todavía dormía. No sabía realmente como pero se dio cuenta de que no era así ya que entro completamente con una sonrisa seductora pegada en sus labios.

¿Dormiste bien?- sus ojos brillaban de forma juguetona

…Algo así- esa sonrisa y ese brillo eran idénticos a los de su sueño

Espero que hayan sido agradables – le había desviado la mirada de manera tímida

Etto… - sin saber como ya estaba mirando fijamente ese par de charcos dorados donde fácilmente podía perderse sin importar que estuvieran bombardeando el edificio, nada podía evitar que se sumergiera en ese lugar.

Las reacciones de Sakura eran demasiado fascinantes, en un momento podía estar aterrada completamente y al siguiente tan relajada como si nada hubiera pasado o apenada hasta más no poder y después perdida en sus ojos. No la entendía ni un poco pero como lo fascinaba, cada gesto, cada palabra y cada sentimiento que proviniera de ella simplemente lo tenía embelesado. Y ahora con la manera tan abstraida en que lo miraba simplemente no podía negarse a seguir su impulso así eso supusiera poner en marcha antes de lo planeado sus intenciones.

Con su pulgar comenzó a acariciar esa sonrosada mejilla sintiendo como a cada movimiento el cuerpo de la chica se estremecía levemente, en un movimiento rápido y delicado rozó sus labios sintiendo como su propio corazón latía desbocadamente demandando que ese contacto se profundizara y dejara de torturarse de esa manera. No podía negar que la deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, que esos labios le sabían a gloria a pesar de desconocer lo que era la gloria y que el calor de ese delicado cuerpo era más grande y acogedor que el del mismísimo infierno.

Guiado por ese instinto la acercó todavía más profundizando ese beso que comenzaba a ser insuficiente para apagar la hoguera que tenía en su interior, claro que el fuego era algo que el sabía manejar a la perfección pero este era simplemente demasiado para ser controlado o apagado en su totalidad. Sabía que de continuar nunca podría separarse de ese cuerpo que lo encendía de esa manera. Sus labios se separaron y se miraron unos instantes, tratando de grabar cada detalle del otro sobre todo esas esmeraldas oscurecidas por el deseo que lo alentaron a proseguir con su labor. Lenta y tortuosamente trazó un camino de besos y mordidas desde su mejillas hasta la base de ese delicado y apetecible cuello, a su paso el cuerpo de Sakura se arrimaba más a el y se estremecía con mayor fuerza.

La tortura ya era demasiada como para soportarlo sentada, sin saber realmente lo que hacía lo obligó a recostarse sobre ella y continuara con sus incendiarias caricias. No había lugar por el que pasara y dejara un rastro de fuego líquido recorriendo sus venas, amenazando con escapar por cada poro de su piel. La ropa había desaparecido tan rápidamente como si la hubieran quemado con el calor de sus cuerpos. Ella quería más de todo eso que le estaba haciendo, extrañamente se sentía insatisfecha al pensar en sus noches con Eriol, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo pero si tenía el poder de encender toda una hoguera en su interior con el simple roce sus dedos entonces seguramente cuando las cosas profundizaran el fuego que la carcomía también aumentaría.

Todo le parecía de un rojo encendido, lleno de llama y fuegos artificiales estallando a su alrededor, Shaoran la estaba saboreando de la misma manera en que se saborea un delicioso chocolate: lenta y en porciones pequeñas. Ese ritmo la estaba enloqueciendo de tal manera que lo único que podía ver era un par de llamas doradas torturándola incansablemente, suspiros escapaban de su boca sin cesar y una sola idea ocupaba su mente: Shaoran eres fuego.

_Notas de autora: hola!!!!!!! disculpen la tardanza pero como había dicho la inspiración no llegaba y después de muchos borradores me decidí x esta versión del cuarto capítulo. muchas gracias x sus reviews que me dieron el empujon para seguir escribiendo y espero q les guste este capitulo y no me maten x dejarlo a la mitad. espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente actulización pero también les digo que ya entre a clases asi q a lo mejor tardo un poco pero seguro continuo._

_Siganme leyendo y disfruten d esta pequeña llama que les doy :P_

_At Ktom._


	5. Deliciosamente Tortuoso

**Capitulo 5: ****Deliciosamente Tortuoso**

La noche se fue en gemidos y caricias, en vanos intentos por apagar la hoguera del otro obteniendo solamente que se avivara más la propia. Las caricias no bastaban, los besos se volvían cada vez más exigentes, mientras que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban cual agua al mismo tiempo que sus instintos les exigían fundirse en un mismo cuerpo, un alma, un corazón…. Aunque fuera por una noche por un exquisito instante.

Todo era increíblemente delicioso para Shaoran quien todavía no podía creer que tuviera a su disposición tan delicioso cuerpo, poder probarla de la manera más salvaje o dulce que deseara. Y sólo para recibir esos suspiros y gemidos que lo volvían loco, sería capaz de ir hasta el mismísimo cielo con tal de recibir es cuerpo al final…. Pero claro que tan celestial lugar era imposible que le dieran a alguien a tan dulce y maravilloso como Sakura a alguien tan deprevado y maldito como el. Un demonio haciéndole el amor a una persona que fácilmente podría ser considerada un angel, no era precisamente algo que estuviera dentro de la reglas pero ¡maldita sea! Como la deseaba, como deseaba dejar correr ese fuego que constituía su propia alma, como deseaba envolverla en ese incendio… y porque no arrastrarla con él a su hogar, al infierno.

Sus manos vagaron por esa nívea piel despertando sensaciones olvidadas y nuevas, nublándole sus esmeraldas con tanto deseo, inundando la habitación de los más maravillosos gemidos que había escuchado en su vida y cabe decir que tenía muchos años de experiencia. Recorrió lentamente su cuello mordisqueando algunas veces, otras besándolo apasionadamente dejando pequeñas marcas y unas más simplemente inhalando tan delicioso aroma; el cuerpo de su ahora amante se arqueaba en respuesta y lo incitaba a continuar con pequeños arañazos en su espalda… como disfrutaba ese ligero dolor, como estaba disfrutando tan deliciosa tortura mas no se conformaría con tan poco y menos si podía torturarla hasta el borde de la locura. Como disfrutaría esa noche, como iba a disfrutar a esa mujer en particular. Con la misma lentitud llego a un par de blancas cumbres que lo invitaban a comérselas a besos y como buen demonio que era cedió a tan grande tentación sintiéndose en el paraíso con semejante sabor, tal vez no fuera posible sentirse en el paraíso para el pero ojala así fuera el cielo y el no dudaría en acudir a el por toda la eternidad, y por si fuera poco el aroma que provenía de tan divina criatura lo perdía por completo indicándole que estaba lista para recibirlo y más que dispuesta a que terminara con esa tortura de una vez por todas. Sus labios no conocían otra palabra que su demoniaco nombre, sus manos ya lo habían recorrido por completo y sus ojos sólo lo veían a él, en un arrebato pasional se coloco entre sus piernas con la clara intención de hacerla suya para siempre pero algo andaba mal con su vista… la figura una Sakura tendida a su disposición fue reemplazada por la de una Sakura que lo miraba con la preocupación escrita en sus ojos.

De repente las llamas del lugar se vieron sustituidas por paredes verdes y una tenue luz emergiendo del atardecer, un ligerísimo naranja que no ayudaba mucho a su torturada mente. La castaña lo estaba analizando demasiado cerca de su rostro y con una mano aún en su nuca…. Eso significaba que se habían estado besando hacía sólo unos segundos que fue cuando su pervertida mente decidió someterlo a la deliciosa pero torturante ilusión de _casi_poseer a Sakura y para colmo ¡había regresado a la realidad antes de hacerlo! Que frustrado se sentía y por supuesto eso se reflejo en sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran? – su nombre había sido pronunciado con el mismo sutil tono que en su mente ¡rayos! Eso dificultaría demasiado las cosas

-No en realidad… sólo me perdí un poco – la carita de desilusión le partía el alma… _un momento eso no es posible ¡Yo no tengo alma!_

-A…bueno está bien – lentamente fue separándose de el, dejándole espacio para pensar un poco, lo suficiente para que reaccionara y compusiera las cosas antes de que se le fueran de las manos.

-Me perdí Sakura…- él sabía como ser encantador y claro que con un tono tan seductor y sus ambarinos ojos resplandeciendo la pobre chica se derritió en ese momento – en tus preciosos ojos, entre imágenes deliciosamente tortuosas.

-…¿Qué?... a…. – el rubor subía rápidamente a sus delicadas mejillas, el corazón comenzó a latirle a una velocidad impresionante – Shaoran

Con un suspiro salió su nombre de unos labios que le fascinaba besar con furia y pasión, con delicadeza y amor… _¿amor¿__yo__ dije amor¿¡__qué__ demonios está pasando conmigo!? Esta mujer me está enloqueciendo en el sentido literal de la palabra__…. Después tantos siglos vuelvo a pensar en amor y simplemente por una chiquilla demasiado vulnerable, bah…. Sólo es que hay demasiado fuego por mis venas en este momento._

Estaba completamente decidido a continuar con su plan, no importaba que esa mujer lo estuviera bien en ese momento con deseo y tímidez. ¿Qué importaba que la temperatura de la habitación pareciera elevarse por momentos y amenzara con hacerlo alucinar otra vez¿Qué importancias tenían esas cosas si podía poseer ese exquisito cuerpo? Y si en realidad era como lo había soñado no saldría de esa habitación cuando lo menos en tres días y no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente de sus brazos.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz acaricio lentamente la mano que tenía más cerca sintiendo como se erizaba la piel a su paso, lentamente comenzó a subir hasta llegar al cuello donde se delito con la textura y el fuerte impulso de saborearlo lo consumió. Probar semejante manjar nunca se había atrevido a soñar, tal vez a alucinar y eso sólo había sucedido unos momentos atrás, pero ni siquiera el sueño podía acercarse a la realidad. Tal era su desvarió que comenzó a mordisquearlo con voracidad, Sakura estaba que no aguantaba tanto placer junto mientras que la sorpresa hacía un buen rato que había sido suplantada por el incesante deseo de poseer a semejante hombre.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien en los brazos de un hombre y eso que tenía algunos con quienes comparar a Shaoran, quien por cierto ahora no solo se estaba dedicando a morder su cuello sino que estaba dando el mismo tratamiento a su oreja y mandibula… ¡Por Dios!¿ Ese hombre no podía dejar de torturarla? Primero con ese delicioso beso y ahora con semejantes caricias seguramente acabaría en llamas.

_hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ya volví después de no se cuantos meses de ausencia pero es que la escuela me trajo como loca y no encontraba tiempo ni para respirar... pero aqui les dejo un adelantito del capitulo, originalmente era más largo pero no tuve tiempo de cargarlo todo por eso se los corto ahí... espero sepan perdonarme pero les prometo que el proximo sera más largo y jugoso aunque creo que deje a algunas con ganas de que pasara algo más entre ellos pero... ¡iba a ser muy rápido!_

_mejor los dejo con la duda de que sera lo que suceda después¿pasara algo entre ellos ahora si?_

_la verdad solo en la proxima entrega... creo q ya fue suficiente y por favor dejenme reviews... ahora si actualizo más pronto ya estoy de vacaciones... por favor me comportare bien._

_bueno se cuidan_

_At Ktom._


End file.
